Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 August 2015
02:50 @pWH#*(y/28T21 02:50 goddammit wc 03:01 wikia-critic 03:02 GT*j#KG 03:02 Wankel engine! 03:37 XD 03:37 oh wait 03:37 hi 03:45 hi 03:45 #dead 04:02 Yo. 04:02 Test. 04:02 cant you change your postname picutr 04:02 picture* 04:02 No. I can't... 04:02 And why not 04:02 Because I'm pretty sure a rank is required for that. 04:03 Although I do hope to change the postname image to a higher quality version. http://prntscr.com/84apev 04:04 I'm removing it 04:04 Why? 04:04 ITS A NAZI SYMBOL 04:04 So? 04:04 srly 04:04 you would be banned on half of the internet 04:04 If you can give me one half-assed reason against having a swastika... 04:04 nazis are bad 04:04 they did horrible things 04:04 dont promote them 04:05 Christians have done some vile things too. 04:05 Yet noone gives a damn about that. 04:05 Having a swastika as a postname is like saying "I like nazis" 04:05 I have no problem with their belief. 04:05 Not all Nazis killed people. 04:05 THEY KILLED MILLIONS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE! 04:05 "hitler did nothing wrong" -Hypno1337 04:06 Naziism =/= Holocaust. 04:06 That's just ignorance on your part. 04:06 I am certain that there were plenty of Nazis who didn't harm anyone. 04:06 a swastika is OFFENSIVE! 04:06 They just liked the idea. 04:06 OF KILLING EVERYBODY WHO IS DIFFERENT 04:06 YEAH 04:06 If people find it offencive then that's their fault for their ignorance! 04:07 YOU WANT TO KILL EVERYBODY WHO IS DIFFERENT 04:07 You cannot condone the Nazis for that whilst leaving Christianity and the likes. 04:07 Duh 04:07 middle age christians were also stupid 04:08 But even so. Naziism is just a belief whilst the swastika is a part of that belief. 04:08 Just because in the past Christians killed people doesn't mean their belief and the symbol of it should be condemned. 04:08 The exact same goes for the Nazis. 04:08 the belief that you are superior and that you must clean the world of inferior people 04:08 *facepalm* 04:09 but the christian beilief wasn't only about killing people 04:09 belief* 04:09 But it's a significant part of it. 04:09 How many wars have been caused by Christianity? 04:09 yeah but 04:09 christians have changed 04:09 nazis didn't 04:09 from the start to the end they wanted to kill everybody 04:09 Not every Nazi is a Holocaust enthusiast. 04:10 Just like not all Christians hung people on the suspision of them being witches or whatever. 04:10 if you are a nazi it means that you agree to the nazi belief 04:10 Pretty much... 04:11 which is to kill the "inferior people" 04:12 I'm sure that there are many, many religions who would've done their own holocaust if they got the support that Hitler did. 04:13 Of course 04:13 but most of them have changed 04:13 but the nazis DIDNT change 04:13 they STILL want to kill people 04:13 They STILL think the jews are bad 04:13 Even so. It's an established belief as much as any other. 04:14 but its a bad beilief 04:15 It could be seen as that. 04:15 so its offensive 04:15 so its banned 04:15 No, it's not. 04:15 and why 04:15 It's not offencive. 04:15 why 04:16 It's an established belief. Noone has ever been hurt by that symbol. 04:16 having a swastika as your postname is like yelling in the street "I AM A NAZI" 04:17 Because it's not like Hitler took the swastika which had existed for quite a while prior... 04:17 its not my fault is he made the symbol bad 04:17 its offensive because its linked to the nazis and the holocaust 04:17 the symbol itself IS NOT offensive, but it's linked to all the bad things the nazis did 04:17 so it's offensive 04:18 But then so is the symbols for Christianity. 04:18 They can just as easily be linked to the horrible stuff they did. 04:18 but the christians changed a lot over time 04:18 They did good stuff 04:19 The Nazis have done good too. 04:19 which kinda erase the bad side 04:19 Without them there is a LOT we wouldn't have. 04:19 but in people's mind, they have done more bad than good 04:19 so a swastika is offensive 04:19 plus, seriously... 04:19 That's their ignorance. 04:19 If a new user logs in 04:19 and then he see that you have a frickin swastika 04:19 they will probably quit 04:20 "Curse this wiki for allowing symbols representing belief!" 04:20 the new user is "ignorant" 04:21 Exactly. 04:21 so he quit 04:21 Pretty much. 04:21 If I find the page with the postnames I remove yours 04:21 its bad for our wiki's "reputation" 04:22 or what's left of it while wmag 's controlling it Kappa 04:22 ;3 04:22 lawl/s] 04:22 What're your thoughts on this, Rx? 04:22 hitler did nothing wrong 04:23 I don't think Hitler ever killed anyone... 04:23 Well. Maybe in WW1. 04:23 But in WW2 I don't think he did. 04:23 he ordered other people to kill 04:24 Yeah. 04:24 so he is a pretty bad guy 04:24 Does that also mean that whatever American general commanded the troops into whatever wars they've been in recently are evil too? 04:25 the "cons" of nazism outweight the "pros" 04:25 Hitler promised to give Germany back to the Germans. And what's what he was doing. 04:25 hitler ordered to kill millions of innocent people 04:25 Hitler took little part in the Holocaust I'm pretty sure. 04:25 It was people like Himmler and Eichmann that did a lot of that. 04:25 hitler started it 04:25 Without WW2 we wouldn't have things like jets and computers by the way. 04:26 without "WW2" 04:26 they still did horrible thing 04:26 I don't think we'd have Fanta either. 04:26 without the "cons" of nazism 04:26 So did America in Vietnam. 04:26 But people still goddamn bow to them. 04:27 even if the nazis have done good things, its hard to forgive them because of the bad things they did 04:27 and stop using the christians examples, because they CHANGED 04:27 But you can't condone Naziism in general. 04:28 I mean, a lot of the soldiers and scientists and whatnot were just doing their jobs. 04:28 you cant condone the whole thing 04:28 They wanted to fight for their country. 04:28 we condone the "cons" 04:28 Exactly. 04:29 and the swastica is linked to the "cons" in everybody's head 04:29 But that's their ignorance doing that. I see nothing wrong with me using it. 04:29 the problem is : 04:29 YOU see nothing wrong 04:29 how can you condone a swastika when it's a rainbow 04:30 because rainbows are gay 04:30 jk 04:30 Just ignoring that the image in general was designed to be as offencive as possible. 04:30 I mean, Naziism, Satanism, Jews and gay pride all in one. 04:30 but OTHERS think its offensive 04:30 and there is nothing wrong with jews 04:30 i dont 04:31 i dont see anything wrong with that picture 04:31 But some may find the use of the Jewish symbol offencive. 04:31 because you have a twisted mind 04:31 Somehow. 04:31 I find the picture entertaining. 04:31 show up with this picture in the street... 04:31 if people weren't civilized, they would probably throw stuff at you 04:31 Yeah. 04:31 But if you try throwing something at me then you just lose a monitor. 04:32 or it might bounce back at you and knock you out 04:33 Before WW2 started, Hitler was actually doing quite well for the country. 04:33 Given the financial issues it was in before. 04:33 I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WE BANISH THE BAD THINGS HE DID! 04:33 why 04:33 because he killed millions of jews, duh 04:34 Hitler killed noone. 04:34 I mean he ORDERED 04:34 Killing millions of innocent persons is bad, right? 04:34 At the time clearly Hitler's ideas were good for a large section of Germany to support them. 04:35 Rx2 04:35 wat 04:35 killing millions of innocent persons is bad, right? 04:35 Clearly what SOME of the Nazis did was a little harsh. 04:36 But that's no reason to condemn the whole belief and its symbol. 04:36 "a little" 04:36 ;3 04:37 the swastika use to be a symbol of peace 04:37 it used to be 04:37 and it still can be if you turn it back 45 degrees 04:37 kappa 04:37 "In the 1920s, the Nazis tried to be all things to all people. The 25-Point Programme had policies that were: 04:37 04:37 Socialist - eg farmers should be given their land; pensions should improve; and public industries such as electricity and water should be owned by the state. 04:37 Nationalist - all German-speaking people should be united in one country; the Treaty of Versailles should be abolished; and there should be special laws for foreigners. 04:37 Racist - Jews should not be German citizens and immigration should be stopped. 04:37 Fascist - a strong central government and control of the newspapers." 04:39 do you really think dictators do what they said 04:39 how to dictator: 04:40 say that you will do good stuff 04:40 get elected 04:40 dont do your good stuff 04:40 profit(for you) 04:40 Actually. Hitler did a fair amount of the stuff he promised. 04:40 http://www.bbc.co.uk/staticarchive/9fce81df0907c7b5a273b66bbd5df90bf31e8eb1.gif 04:41 He also did help to improve the horribly crippled economy. 04:41 "the idea that aryan were superiors and jews were subhuman" 04:41 Until WW2 that is. 04:42 Because it's not like America didn't have its own "X is superior to Y" at that time... 04:42 I wish I could finish what Hitler started 04:42 His art career! 04:43 you mean finishing killing all the jews? 04:44 no 04:44 his art career 04:44 And shoe collection. 04:45 why assume killing all the jews @tmk 04:45 are you stereotyping him? 04:45 thats one of the things he wanted to do 04:45 3:< 04:45 no 04:45 i wanted to finish his art career 04:45 And shoe collection. 04:45 Right..? 04:45 you can do that 04:46 left! 04:46 Right wing. 04:47 btw, what is your avatar? 04:47 Me? 04:47 Your avatrr 04:47 avatar* 04:47 your wikia icon 04:47 Kuroha. 04:47 who/what is it 04:48 it though it was jeff the killer 04:48 I thought* 04:48 Oh. 04:48 Well. 04:48 It's not. 04:48 kuroha looks like (s)he likes to drink coconut water >:3 04:49 he drinks himself? 04:49 ;3 04:50 I will still change your postname 04:50 its for the wiki's reputation 04:50 sorry 04:50 new users are "ignorant" 04:50 Damnit. 04:51 That's sad. 04:51 maybe at least change the words to "stop being ignorant"? 04:52 np 04:52 no 04:52 most new users are 8 y 04:52 Oh. 04:52 8 yo 04:52 8 years old 04:52 But they shouldn't be. 04:53 jk 04:53 If this thing can scare away 8 year olds. 04:53 Then change the wiki background to it. 04:53 ooooo 04:53 that'd be nice 04:53 And make older people go away because they think its a nazi wiki 04:54 Besides. 04:54 I don't see any rule in the wiki preventing me from having this. 04:54 so it scares away 5-13 year old 04:54 and make 14-99 years old go away 04:55 Unfortunate. 04:55 result : we get <5 years old and 100+ people 04:55 Be glad though that I didn't use the full swastika image. 04:55 crybabies and grumpysleepy people 04:55 Who says that 100 year olds can't RP? 04:56 Yeah, I'm 69 years old myself 04:56 (CE) : What a nice day 04:56 *1 hour later* 04:56 1. There isn't a lot of 100 years old on the internet 04:56 (Arlyx): *Laying on her stomache at the side of a pond*. 04:56 most of them are pretty slow 04:56 Damn. 04:57 hypno im pretty sure you meant to say -100 years old 04:57 lol trying to be funny 04:57 Yeah... 05:10 HYP2NO PM 05:10 goddammit 05:10 Oil. 05:11 hypno pm 05:11 KKK. 05:27 k 05:28 broes 05:28 Yo. 05:28 welcome to enderclan 05:28 hE23Q@*4?L 05:28 Puffy. 05:28 rx2 05:28 that video killed me 05:28 wat 05:28 how 05:28 hi 05:29 i am now a spirit communicated through stars 05:29 ok 05:29 Puffy. 05:29 i died because I couldn't breathe from watching Sonic Dreams Collection 05:29 WAT HYPNU 05:29 was it the force-feeding that gave it to you? 05:29 oh 05:29 hypNOOTNOOT 05:29 Can you swap my postname image for this plz? http://prntscr.com/84apev 05:29 loool 05:29 FIEN 05:29 ARE YOU DONE WITH MY AVATAR? 05:30 huh 05:30 Thanks. 05:30 CUTE GUACODILE ;-; 05:30 WHY YU NO EXIST 05:30 oh yea 05:30 sorry 05:30 i was very tired 05:30 and overtired 05:30 and past overtired 05:30 K 05:31 did you enjoy the vid @puffy 05:31 yes 05:31 omg 05:31 k 05:31 kk 05:31 that big the cat scared me though 05:31 lel 05:31 you enjoy the video that keeelz you 05:31 yes 05:32 i only watched half-way 05:32 so semi afk so i can draw a guacadile (well... try) 05:32 k 05:32 because of the spoilers in the comments about big the cat 05:32 OMG 05:32 I WATCHED ALL OF IT 05:32 I DIDN'T DIE 05:33 how :o 05:33 o/ 05:34 hi 05:34 Welcome. 05:35 yo wmag 05:35 Hello! 05:35 Octavio = Zomboss! 05:35 05:37 @W-C Zomboss is stupid and pporly designed, Octavio isn't 05:38 Zomboos. 05:39 LOLNO. 05:39 I don't care what you think. 05:39 Splatoon is c00l. 05:40 http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150814173410/plantsvszombies/images/0/0d/Plantspvz2c.png YAY! 05:41 WB 05:45 I never insulted splatoon. 05:45 Oh. 05:45 ik 05:46 but ik other people who dont like splatoon 05:47 k 05:49 KKK 05:57 :O :O 05:58 ? 05:58 http://prntscr.com/84mv1f @WC 05:58 oh wow 05:58 left 05:58 f**k 2015 08 14